The Population Studies Center (PSC) of the University of Michigan requests a five-year renewal of its training program in the demography and economics of aging. Michigan has one of the oldest population centers in the United States, with a distinguished record in domestic and international population research and training. The University's highly ranked social science departments and professional schools, combined with the unique strengths of the Institute for Social Research, make it an exceptionally strong home for research and training in the demography of aging. The Center's current group of faculty is the strongest and most interdisciplinary in its history, making major contributions in many areas of research in the economics and demography of aging. The proposed training program will provide specialized demographic training to selected pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The pre-doctoral training program is based in the doctoral programs in sociology, economics, and public health. Students combine the specific doctoral requirements in each discipline with additional specialized training in demography through a combination of formal course work, informal seminars, and a research apprenticeship program grounded in the PSC's rich interdisciplinary environment. Postdoctoral training, which is provided to researchers from a variety of disciplines, is coordinated with a faculty mentor and includes course work, seminars, and collaborative or independent research. This proposal seeks support for 8 pre-doctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees per year, an increase of 2 pre-doctoral positions from our current grant. A major focus of the added pre-doctoral positions will be on socioeconomic, racial, and ethnic disparities in health, a focus that will be facilitated by the addition of public health into the program. The recent record of the program in terms of recruitment, progress, and professional placement is excellent, with trainees moving into top academic and non-academic positions and producing high-quality research that is published in leading journals in the field.